vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mao Mao
Summary Mao Mao 'is a primary protagonist of the Cartoon Network Series, ''Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart. Originally, He and his friend, Badgerclops were originally a band of rouge heroes trying to defeat villainous Sky Pirates. Until Mao Mao and Badgerclops crashed into the barrier covering Pure Heart Valley from the forces of evil. Feeling guilty for his actions, Mao Mao stayed in the Valley to protect their citizens from dangerous monsters and invaders. Powers and Stats '''Tier: '''At least '''8-B, likely High 7-C Name: '''Mao Mao '''Origin: '''Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown exactly, in his adult years '''Classification: '''Sheriff of Pure Heart Valley, Hero, Cat '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Vast Mastery of multiple weapons, Skilled Aerocycle Driver, Toon Force, Heat Manipulation while sick (Became so hot that an ice dragon couldn't freeze him with its breath, Showing great resistance to fiery temperatures as well), Skilled at mimicking voices to a perfect replication, Possibly Size Manipulation or Elasticity (Can fit in disguises that are much smaller than himself), Flight and Energy Projection with Aerocycle, Summoning (All he needs is a whistle to bring his Aerocycle back to him), Explosion Manipulation (Him and Badgerclops only needed to punch a monster in order to cause it to combust. His anger alone caused him to explode into a mushroom cloud), Regeneration (Low-High; Regenerated from his entire body exploding into a mushroom cloud) Light Manipulation with Geraldine, Resistance to Strong Acids (Withstood fighting within the stomach acids of a plant monster), Flight on his own via twirling his sword to replicate a helicopter blade Attack Potency: 'At least '''City Block level+ '(Can launch a Tyrannosaurus Rex-like monster past the horizon), likely 'Large Town level '(While healthy, He could contend with and fight the Ice Dragon, who's ice breath yields this much energy) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''reaction and combat speed (Able to dodge breath blasts from the Ice Dragon, who can fire at these speeds), likely '''Speed of Light '''attack speed with '''Lunar Lash. Subsonic 'flight speed with Aerocycle (Can fly past low-end clouds within seconds) 'Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class M Striking Strength: '''At least '''City Block Class+, likely Large Town Class Durability: At least City Block level+, likely Large Town level ' 'Stamina: 'High 'Range: 'Standard melee range, higher with ranged weapons. 'Standard Equipment: Geraldine (Mao Mao's katana), Aerocycle, Kunai, Millions of Disguises, An emergency bag of plaster and a trowel for molding Intelligence: Above Average; Has shown immense skill within combat. Shown to be a masterful manipulator when he created an elaborate trap to expose Rufus and Reggie for being scam artists. Weaknesses: '''Quite narcissistic and full of himself, His efforts to become a legendary hero have made him restrict himself in order to be seen as better than he already is. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lunar Lash: '''Geraldine glows with a bright light as Mao Mao releases a devastating slash that obliterates and vaporizes foes in its path. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Size Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Police Officers Category:Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8